The study will evaluate the effectiveness of botulinum toxin in reducing spacticity and improving function and mobility in children with spastic diplegia, a common form of CP. We will measure the effects of the intervention across 5 domains of science related to disability: Pathophysiology, impairment, functional limitation, disability and social limitation. The design is a prospective, randomized, double blind clinical trial with a six month evaluation period.